The New Guy
by Thetruehero
Summary: A new OC! I have no idea if this is going to be a one shot. Review if it should be chapters or not. Also watch out for a new story I'm writing called The Assassin. Enjoy.


**And you guys thought I was out of OC ideas? Oh no, nowhere close. Enjoy!**

 **Peter's POV**

You would think with the war over and everything that my problems would be over right?

That's what I thought, until...that day.

"Yo Insane!" a voice rang out.

I turned to come face to face with Percy, Jason, and Nico.

"What's up guys?" I asked.

"You got to see this!" Nico said urgently.

I was confused as they lead me to the outskirts of Camp Jupiter.

"Guys honestly what...is...wrong?" I stopped dead as I stared at the new guy that was at the tunnel.

"Um...Peter? Meet Victor." Percy said wide eyed.

I was stunned just staring at...

ME!

Well okay it wasn't me but the guy looked just like me except he was a little shorter.

Other than that: Blonde hair? Check. Sky blue jeans and cloud white shirt? Check. Cocky smile? Check.

Albino white eyes? Big Check.

"Look what's going on?" Victor asked confused.

"I-I'm Peter camp Centurion." I said still shocked.

Victor nodded and held his hand out to me.

"Victor Sane." he said.

That was all the others could take I guess because Percy ran back into the camp, Nico melted into shadow, and Jason took off.

"Great to know my friends are here!" I yelled at them.

"Um, whats wrong? Is Lupa going to kill me or something?" he asked worried.

I shook my head.

"No, no nothing like that it's just your name." I said.

He sighed heavily.

"If you call me Insane, I will end you!" Victor said.

That made me bust out laughing.

"What?!" he asked angrily.

"T-That's my nickname!" I gasped out.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

I held out my hand just like he did to me.

"Peter _Sane_ " I said emphasizing my last name.

"Did you say Sane?" he asked shocked.

"Why don't we take a walk Victor? I think we have a lot to talk about." I said and led him through the tunnel.

He nodded and followed me to Camp Jupiter.

"So I'm sure that you know all about Roman demigods and stuff right?" I asked.

He nodded as I showed him the camp.

"Come on lets get you your rank and everything.

We walked into the Principia and there was the love of my life.

"Hey Warhead!" I said running over and giving her a quick kiss.

"Hey In...sane." Reyna started until she saw Victor.

"Hi I'm Victor Sane." he said holding his hand out.

Reyna took it looking at me and back at Victor.

"That's just a little spooky." she said pointing to the two of us.

"Yeah, but I think it's kinda awesome!" I said smiling.

"Why?" Victor and Reyna asked in unison.

"Have neither of you gotten the message?" I asked.

They both looked confused.

I was smiling like an idiot now.

I walked up and hugged the life out of Victor.

"I have a brother!" I said happily.

After a few seconds Victor hugged me back.

"I have a brother." he said softly.

I looked down at him and smiled, he smiled back.

"So sit down let's talk." I gestured to a seat.

Victor sat down and me and Reyna sat across from him.

"So, what is your mother's name?" I asked.

"I was adopted from a young age but I kept Sane because... I don't know it fit me I guess. Anyway my original mothers name was Jessica." Victor explained.

I smiled but I thought of something.

"Wait, mom gave you up? Hang on, how old are you?" I asked.

"Sixteen." he answered.

"I was three when she put you up for adoption? She never even said I had a brother! What was she thinking!?" I roared slamming my fist into the table so hard I actually cracked the wood.

"Peter? Calm down. He's here now and he's safe." Reyna said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, I actually had a pretty good life. My parents were kind and I got good grades, although I was bullied by this annoying girl Nancy Bobofit at Yancy Academy." Victor explained.

"I'll pay her a visit later." I growled still pissed off at my mom.

Reyna chuckled as she patted my back.

"Anyway I was trained by Lupa a few months ago and here I am." Victor explained.

We sat there in silence, well they did I was breathing heavily.

"Well that checks out so let's get you a weapon." Reyna said getting up.

"Oh, actually I already have one." Victor said.

I stood up as Victor pulled out a silver pocketknife.

"No way!" I said with a smile.

Victor pulled out all the tools and was wearing silver roman armor and all the weapons that came with mine except his were silver as mine were gold.

I did the same with my pocketknife until we were both dressed the same.

"Like brothers!" I said happily.

Victor smiled too.

"Lets go meet the others." I said.

I led Victor out to meet my friends.

His new family.


End file.
